Gotham Knight Season 4
Gotham Knight Season Four, is the fourth season that deals with Bruce becoming Batman. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired from 2013-2014 Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle/Cat Woman * Desmond Harrington as Arnold Flass * Tyrese Gibson as Alfred Pennyworth/Guardian * Willa Holland as Tory Wayne/Red Robin * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon * Tala Ashe as Zari Adrianna Tomaz/Oracle * James Frain as Victor Marlowe/Prometheus Recurring Cast * Peter Facinelli as Dylan Powers * Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Jared Leto as Jack Napier/The Joker * Common as Bruno Manheim * Eugene Byrd as Wilfred Pennyworth * Katrina Law as Nyssa Al Ghul * Tom Amandes as Noah Kuttler/The Calculator * Parker Young as Alex Davis * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle/Black Cat * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom * John Goodman as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox Episodes # '"The Darkest Place"-'''Alfred, Ray, Zari, Tory, and Selina continue fighting crime in Gotham City while Bruce is living a lonely life in Metropolis under the alias Adam Knight. However, a new vigilante appears and starts killing some of the criminals which makes Guardian, Alfred's alter ego, blamed for it. While Zari, Tory, and Selina go to Metropolis to convince Bruce to return, Ray and Alfred try to capture the Vigilante. Ray traces Vigilante to an ex-Navy SEAL, Dorian Chase, who is going after criminals released on technicalities after his brother District Attorney Adrian Chase and his family were killed by a mob attack four years ago by Mario Falcone. As Guardian, Alfred arrives and defeats Vigilante just in time before he could murder another criminal. However, Vigilante manages to escape before he could be unmasked. Bruce finally decides to return to Gotham. Dylan Powers asks Cobblepot to run for mayor, however, Cobblepot refuses until Powers has Shadowspire take his mother hostage, forcing Cobblepot to cooperate. Fortunately, Ray sends a video of Guardian fighting Vigilante to reporter Vicki Vale, clearing Guardian's name. In flashbacks, Waller finds Bruce in Metropolis while Bruce is living under the alias Adam Knight and forces him to infiltrate a criminal organization led by Bruno Manheim, which is using advanced tech to commit crimes. # '"The Candidate"-'The Wayne family friend Jessica Dansforth decides to run against Cobblepot for mayor. During her announcement, she is attacked by the Joker, who is working for Cobblepot. Bruce starts to notice how aggressive Tory is being and deduces this as a result of being in the Lazarus Pit. When the Joker suddenly develops affections for reporter Vicki Vale and tries to make her become his new girlfriend, Powers believes that the Joker is beyond Cobblepot's control which is why he tips off the police to the Joker's hideout where he is holding Vicki and Jessica Dansforth's daughter hostage. The team successfully stops Joker, however, Red Robin almost kills him. Later, Joker escapes police custody. Selina decides to take Tory back to Nanda Parbat both to find a way to stop the aggression and to bring Sara's body to the pit. Bruce believes that Cobblepot hired the Joker and decides to attack one of his operations. However, the GCPD, led by Flass, arrives and Bruce without his mask on. In flashbacks, Bruce gets introduced to members of the Intergang. # '"Beyond Redemption"-'Gordon releases Bruce causing Flass to be suspicious and has Bruce look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the Strike Force. Selina and Tory travel to Nanda Parbat to revive Sara and help Tory with her blood lust. Ra's tells Tory that she has to kill people once in a while to suppress her blood lust and refuses to revive Sara. However, Ra's does eventually revive Sara and when Sara returns feral, Nyssa destroys the Lazarus Pit. In retaliation, Ra's has her imprisoned. Zari identifies Anna Ramirez as a suspect and, while searching for her, Bruce discovers that Cobblepot is taking orders from Powers to become mayor which is why he gets suspicious. Using a new suit given to him by Ray, Bruce and the team stop the corrupt officers before Ramirez attempts to kill the vigilante; but Gordon convinces her to surrender. Later, Flass hires a private investigator named Vic Sage to investigate Bruce and Bruce decides to run against Cobblepot mayor with funding from Palmer Tech. In flashbacks, Bruno asks Bruce to kill an innocent woman named Tianna from one of Manheim's waste disposal facility who is forced to work there as a slave. However, Bruce spares her and convinces Manheim's associate Frank Sixty that she is dead. # "Batman"- A series of homicides occur and Gordon begins to believe that Penguin is responsible after finding a feather from an emperor penguin, his calling card, at each of the crimes scenes and due to the fact that these people were running against him for mayor. As Bruce investigates, he and the team get surprised when they encounter a villain from Cobblepot's past named Fish Mooney, who has the power to control anyone she touches. Mooney now leads a gang of metahumans that Gordon reveals were Agent Smith's creations underneath Arkham Asylum before he and Thomas Wayne shut that down since Wayne Enterprises was involved in this before being renamed to Palmer Tech when Ray Palmer took over the company. Selina is shocked to discover that Sara's friend Holly Robinson is a part of this gang and Holly learns the consequences of her actions when Fish's gang catches a girl named Pamela Isely spaying on them. Pamela runs and falls down a sewage pipe after being touched by a gang member who can accelerate a person's aging process. Fish realizes she is dying and uses her powers to make Flass lead her to Agent Smith, the only person she believes can save her life. Bruce makes a deal with Fish to help her escape with Smith if she hands over Flass, and informs Cobblepot of her escape route. Cobblepot prepares to kill her, but lets her go when she reveals that she believes the "Penguin" to be her greatest creation. Cobblepot's lynch mob kills all of Fish's gang members. Afterwards, Bruce broadcasts a message to the public, vowing to be a beacon of hope and to never kill. # "Sinister"-In flashbacks, Mannheim dismisses Frank's accusation. Instead, he introduces them to a recent captive named John Constantine, who escapes and forces Wayne to help him locate a mystical object on the island. Afterwards, Constantine warns Wayne to be wary of Mannheim's real plans and uses the object to cast a spell on the him. In the present, Sara starts killing women and Batman discovers she is alive. The team realizes that Sara is looking for Tory and plans to kill her. They capture Sara and Bruce contacts John, who helps restore Sara's soul. Meanwhile, Powers gives Gordon a new task to install a computer virus in a security company. Alfred goes along and sees his brother's name among the list of individuals being deleted by the virus. Later, Palmer and Holt learn that Ray's brother is alive and Alfred learns that his brother was killed because he was a drug cartel leader. # '"Lost Souls"-'As Bruce works on his campaign, Ray, Zari, and Curtis continue searching for Sydney. Sydney is able to send a new message, revealing that he survived while in Afghanistan when Palmer Tech was supplying weapons to the military and is taken hostage by a terrorist network and needs the schematics to build the A.T.O.M suit that he helped Ray work on which is why the team breaks into Queen Consolidated to steal the components. In the second message, Zari discovers that Powers is the one holding Sydney hostage, hoping to get the technology from Ray's suit. With help from Eli Strange, Sydney builds an armored suit and is able to escape. The team arrives to extract him and takeout the terrorists. Tory starts dating Alex while Gordon meets his ex-wife Barbara Kean, who left him long ago. Powers orders tests a power source made from Ray's technology on a mystical board. Meanwhile, Sara struggles with the bloodlust and decides to leave Gotham City to gain control. In flashbacks, Manheim sends Oliver on a search for another ancient ruin that is supposed to yield a "gift" for Manheim. Frank has a worker turn on Bruce, who kills him, giving the former the opportunity to question Bruce's motives. # '"Brotherhood"- 'While Ray is grateful that his brother is back, Powers has Penguin's thugs destroy money meant for the city bank. Alfred tells Bruce that Shadowspire murdered his brother Wilfred because he was a criminal rival and Bruce tells Alfred to give Wilfred the benefit of the doubt. Penguin begins to make plans to rescue his mother by cutting off Cyrus Gold's hand and forcing him to work for Powers. The team The team heads to a lab, where they are attacked by Powers' group and Alfred discovers that Wilfred is still alive, working for Shadowspire. Alfred refuses to see Wilfred as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving. The team finds out that Powers uses pills to control his operatives' minds, which could have been administered to Wilfred. They locate him and the rest of Shadowspire, successfully extracting Wilfred with help from Ray and Alfred, who confronts Wilfred with the documents, which Andy confirms. After an encounter with Powers, Tory learns that his powers may help cure her bloodlust permanently after Powers' failure to drain her lifeforce. In flashbacks, Frank reveals that the worker Bruce killed was Taiana's brother, diverting accusation from the former. However, Manheim finds the truth by a mystical object and has Bruce torture Frank as punishment. Bruce later convinces Taiana to help him find a map. # '"Heroes of Today"-'Vandal Savage arrives in Central City, seeking to kill Kendra. Wally goes to Gotham City and enlists the help of Bruce and his team to protect her. The team is visited by Victor who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by Hawkman, but Bruce and Wally rescue her and capture Hawkman, who introducing himself as Carter Hall, tells them he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. The pair are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Savage acquires the Staff of Horus, a deadly weapon. Kendra unlocks her abilities and the team decides to regroup in Central City, where Bruce witnesses Julie Madison with her son, who is also his. # '"Heroes of Yesterday"-'Victor orchestrates a meeting between Savage, Bruce, and Wally. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Central City and Gotham City with the Staff of Horus. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Kendra and Carter are killed and Savage uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Wally escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation. Wally informs Bruce of his time travel and the mistakes that led to their defeat. They change their approach to the plan and Wally is able to steal the staff. He and Bruce use it on Savage, burning his body. Afterward, Kendra and Carter decide to use their powers to help others in another city. Cisco gives her a tracking device. Meanwhile, Bruce learns about his son, Jason, and accepts Julie's condition not to tell Jason or anyone else about the paternity in order to be able to see Jason. Victor collects Savage's ashes, repeating the words Savage said the first time he killed the pair. # '"Mommy's Little Monster"-'Gold leads Cobblepot to Gertrud's location, where Powers and his men are waiting. The former is revealed to have been freed of his brainwash, betraying Cobblepot. Powers kills Gertrud before Cobblepot manages to escape, vowing to get revenge. Bruce, believing Cobblepot to be in league with Powers, reveals to the media that Cobblepot is behind the huge crime wave terrorizing the city and has Selina obtain a court order for Cobblepot's arrest. Bruce throws a campaign party where Powers is attending where the GCPD are secretly stationed, ready to capture Cobblepot if he tries to kill Bruce. Cobblepot arrives with his henchmen, but is quickly ambushed by Victor who is posing as Batman and narrowly escapes before revealing to Bruce that Powers had his mother hostage to force his cooperate and then killed her. Afterward, Bruce vows to expose Powers' corruption and leaves with Zari on a date. As Bruce and Zari leave, Powers' men shoot up Bruce's limo and hits Zari while Powers reunites with his wife Geri and son Derek. Meanwhile, Vic Sage discovers the team's secret hideout. In flashbacks, Bruce returns to Lian Yu to access the ship the Amazo and acquires the maps. However, Frank finds Taiana alive and confronts Bruce. # '"Blood Debts"- 'While Zari goes under multiple surgeries, Bruce and the team continue trying to bring down Powers. Bruce turns to Gordon for information on Powers' plans now that Cobblepot is unable to run for mayor due to being a fugitive, while Alfred interrogates his brother Wilfred. Cobblepot is wounded while hiding in the forest and is found by Edward Nygma, who is trying to bury a victim. Cobblepot then asks him for help. Things get surprising when the Vigilante arrives and tries to kill Powers because of his corruption. Vigilante is caught and Bruce interrogates Vigilante without unmasking him. Bruce then frees Vigilante to go after Powers, tracking him in the process. Wilfred reveals Powers' family house, where Vigilante goes. The team arrives and saves Powers' family, however, Vigilante escapes. Powers grants Bruce time to spend with his loved ones before Powers can kill him. Meanwhile, Zari is left paralyzed from being shot. Alfred regains his relationship with Wilfred. Vic reveals to Flass that Bruce Wayne is in league with the Batman, however, Flass is not sure whether or not to trust Vic after discovering that he has psychiatric issues and that his father, Franklin Claybourne the deceased pharmaceutical company owner, disowned him because of this. In flashbacks, Frank returns to Metropolis and presents his proof to Manheim, who allows the former to torture Bruce as punishment, until Manheim notices the spell on Bruce's abdomen. In exchange for Taiana's safety, Bruce agrees to help Manheim. # "A.W.O.L"- Zari returns home from the hospital, trying to figure out her place on the team now that she is a paraplegic. An A.R.G.U.S. agent seeks out Alfred and Lucy for assistance, but is kidnapped before he can tell the pair anything. The pair goes to Waller, who secretly gives her a portable hard drive that reveals the operative was taken by an organization known as "HIVE". Alfred recognizes the name and recounts first meeting the war profiteering group in Afghanistan. With Wilfred's help, the team tracks HIVE. Bruce pressures Zari for help, who has started having hallucinations of her hacker past self. HIVE infiltrates A.R.G.U.S. looking for the access codes to a project known as "Rubicon", killing Waller when she refuses to help. Bruce and the team , with Zari's assistance, enter A.R.G.U.S. and stop HIVE. Bruce vows to look for a way to cure Zari's paralysis; and Alfred takes Wilfred to his house. In flashbacks, Mannheim is revealed as the leader of HIVE. # '"Enigma"-'Bruce investigates an arms dealer named Rumi Mori, who has been supplying weapons to Shadowspire and is gambling at a casino. However, Nygma arrives taking hostages and attempts to kill Mori only for Bruce to stop him. Nygma escapes not before leaving behind a puzzle box. Posing as the F.B.I, Waller explains that Nygma was a part of task force x before he went rouge. Tory loses consciousness and Victor reveals that the Blood lust is slowly killing her. Bruce takes the puzzle box to Lucius at Palmer Tech to decode the signal, however, Lucius explains that it's dangerous before getting killed in an explosion. At Lucius' funeral, Bruce confesses to Lucius' daughter Tiffany that he gave Lucius the box, earning Tiffany's ire. Nygma later takes the A.R.G.U.S agents hostage on a ship and Bruce is able to rescue them after confronting Mori at the casino. Meanwhile, Powers' wife Geri enters the mayoral race. Nyssa escapes her cell in Nanda Parbat, visits Tatsu and somehow convinces her to give her Lotus, a cure for Tory's bloodlust. She demands Bruce to kill Ra's in exchange for Lotus. In flashbacks, Manheim tortures Bruce for information on the maps he acquired. Oliver has a mystical meeting with the soul of Shado, who gives him a special stone. He reveals to Taiana that he killed her brother. # '"Sins of The Father"- 'Bruce refuses Nyssa's offer; instead, he manages to convince Ra's to relinquish control of the League to Nyssa in exchange for the Lotus. At the exchange, Ra's double-crosses Nyssa and a war starts between the two Assassin factions in Gotham City. Bruce convinces Ra's to challenge Nyssa to a duel. Bruce uses ancient rules to trade places with Nyssa as her husband. The former bests Ra's but, instead of killing him, cuts off the hand wearing the Demon's Head ring and exchanges the ring for the Lotus. However, Nyssa disbands the League and destroys the ring, angering Ra's. Ra's informs Flass about a connection that Thomas Wayne has to Carmine Falcone, causing Flass to arrest Bruce. Meanwhile, Selina tries to help Holly find Ivy. In flashbacks, Taiana takes the stone from Bruce and gives it to Manheim, demanding her freedom, which Manheim refuses to do and tasks her to help Bruce recover. She later reconciles with him. Manheim informs Bruce that the stone led to the location of what he seeks;and they are going to "dig". # '"Booster Gold & Blue Beetle"- 'At court, Bruce is accused of having been affiliated with Mario Falcone similar to how their fathers were affiliated. However, Dr. Lee Thompkins embarrasses the prosecution revealing that Thomas Wayne's report of Carmine Falcone being shot never came to light due to the GCPD being led by the corrupt commissioner Gillian Loeb back then. Selina gets furious at Flass for putting her in this situation. Powers sends a group of mercenaries, known as the Demolition Team, to take out Gordon, whom Selina saves. With help from vigilante wannabees Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, the team realizes that the Demolition Team is planning to destroy the building of the mayoral debate between Bruce and Geri, leaving her alive as a sympathetic survivor. With help from Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, Bruce and his team stop the mercenaries in time for Bruce to win the debate. Ray and Curtis present a device to Zari to cure her paralysis. Powers kidnaps Jason. Meanwhile, Tory finds out about Jason and supports Bruce's decision to hide it from Zari. In flashbacks, in order to gain the approval of the prisoners, Bruce kills Frank, who reveals that Manheim plans to kill all the prisoners after he finds his "ultimate power". # '"Taken"-'Powers demands Bruce withdraw from the mayoral race in exchange for Jason. Bruce reveals the truth about Jason to the rest of his team while revealing his alter ego to Julie. Bruce asks a Detroit-based vigilante named Amaya Jiwe for help, as her powers are derived from magic. Amaya tracks Jason's location; however, they fail to rescue him. Bruce withdraws from the mayoral race while the team discovers the root of Powers' powers and sets a plan to destroy his mystical idol. The plan works; Powers is left powerless and arrested, while Jason is saved. They also discover that Ra's was the one who kidnapped Jason. Later, Bruce sends Jason and Julie away for safety, planning to reveal the truth to Jason when he is 18. Zari decides to end their relationship with Bruce while she recovers her ability to walk In flashbacks, a passage is discovered that leads to Manheim's "ultimate power" and the spell on Bruce's stomach allows him to pass unharmed. # '"Hog Day Afternoon"-'A man wearing a pig's head begins killing corrupt police officers acting as Cobblepot's bagmen. Deducing that the killer intends to fight corruption, Bruce and Alfred find the last target, but are too late to prevent his death, leading to the duo's capture.Bruce frees himself before the killer cuts Alfred's throat to facilitate his escape. Bruce confronts Flass as Batman revealing that he knows Flass has been accepting money from Penguin, and demands he cease it. "Professor Pyg" is revealed to have large scale plans. Meanwhile, Selina works on Powers' prosecution. After several failed attempts to find a suitable witness, Gordon testifies to his involvement. In the aftermath of the trial, Powers' bail is denied and is reprimanded into custody. Gordon is suspended by Pike pending an investigation, while Zari quits the team for good. In custody, Powers is shown wearing a mystical ring he secretly carried inside. In flashbacks, Bruce leads Manheim to a mystical idol, but steals it and runs off into the tunnels with Taiana. The pair incapacitate two mercenaries and acquire their guns. # '"Beacon of Hope"- 'Pyg kidnaps three officers. Cobblepot sends Headhunter and his enforcers to ally with the GCPD to take down Pyg, however, this is disapproved by Gordon, but approved by Pike. The GCPD find one officer murdered, and the second one, Lazlo Valentin, critically wounded. While Fisoli is taken away in an ambulance, the alliance traps Pyg in an abandoned courthouse with the third officer, Patel. However, it is a trap and Flass shoots Patel. Gordon saves them alone, enabling him to be reinstated as commissioner. Penguin kills Headhunter in rage, while Valentin, revealed to be Pyg, escapes to enact other plans. Victor visits Powers in prison and informs him that Shadowspire and his wife are proceeding with their plans without him. Powers later gains the loyalty of Victor Zassz and gangster Anton Church (Chad Coleman). Wilfred is revealed to be working with Powers. In flashbacks, Bruce engages Manheim, whose powers from the idol dwindle; and Manheim escapes into the tunnels to recover it. Bruce and Taiana decide to save the prisoners instead. # '"Twelve Fifty-Five"-'Wilfred tells Alfred that he was approached by Victor about a plan to break Powers out of prison. Bruce and Alfred foil Shadowspire's plan, but it turns out to be a ruse designed to let Victor and his loyal Assassins invade the Batcave and steal Powers' idol. Powers is given the idol by Victor, however, he finds it incomplete. Alfred reveals to Wilfred that he personally hid the missing piece in another location. Bruce becomes suspicious of Wilfred. Powers and Zassz orchestrate a prison riot and the team sets out to stop him with Wilfred joining them. However, when the team reaches powers, Wilfred turns on them and gives Powers the missing piece of his idol. With his powers restored, Powers subdues the team and stabs Flass before escaping with Victor, Wilfred, Church, Zassz, and some other inmates. Flass later dies at the hospital. In flashbacks, Bruce and Taiana help the prisoners escape and set off a bomb to bury Manheim in the tunnels. Manheim kills his two accompanying mercenaries in order to survive by the idol. # '"The Circus of Strange"-'As Selina and Gordon mourn the death of Arnold Flass, they try to determine their next move against Powers, however, the team investigates when the discover a dead body of Alex Starious, who founded Thorne Enterprises with Rupert Thorne, before Thorne took over after Starious went missing. Soon, Bruce discovers that Professor Pyg is the culprit which is why he and Tory both battle him and his army of Dollotrons. Alfred, angry at being betrayed by Andy, goes after Geri, but Bruce intervenes. Since Flass was like a son to him, Gordon tries to find ways to revive Flass, but Selina, after being informed of this by Nyssa, manages to dissuade him. At Flass' funeral, Selina provides a meaningful euology before Flass is laid to rest. Afterwards, Bruce vows to find a way to defeat and kill Powers. In flashbacks, Bruce and Selina struggle to come to terms with John Marlowe's death. In the end, Bruce leaves Selina to cope on her own and returns to Lian Yu. # "Momentum Point"- Powers begins taking control of the world's nuclear missiles. The team seeks out Noah to help disable Rubicon. Powers sends Bane and Amar to find and kill Noah, but Bruce and his team are able to rescue him. Noah agrees to help, but it requires a high-powered processor from Palmer Tech. Ray learns she has been fired as CEO and is unable to get the processor, forcing the team to break in and steal it. Shadowspire locates the team when Noah hacks into Rubicon. As Shadowspire attacks, Zari and Noah shut down Rubicon and stop all the missiles but one, which launches and heads to Monument Point. Zari only manages to redirect it to Havenrock, reducing the casualties to tens of thousands. Bruce and Alfred find Powers in the Gotham City nexus chamber, gathering more power from all the deaths caused by the explosion. Meanwhile in the underground city, Victor tells Tory it is designed to protect Powers and his chosen people from the nuclear apocalypse. The Joker attacks the city and kills Alex. In flashbacks, Mannheim escapes the cave-in, but Bruce and Taiana steal the idol back. The idol then begins to affect Taiana. # "Lost In The Storm"- With his power grown exponentially, Powers attempts to reactivate "Rubicon" with the help of Zari's former friend Molly, and launch the remaining missiles. However, Noah, Zari, and Curtis successfully shut down "Rubicon" for good. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred discover the underground town and track Tory's whereabouts. Victor uses a mind-controlling drug on her which makes her turn on Bruce, but Bruce manages to talk her back to reality. Just then, Joker takes over Shadowspire's command center and threatens to destroy Powers' town. Bruce, Alfred, Selina and Tory intercede, but the main power source gets ruptured and explodes, destroying the city. The town is evacuated and Joker escapes, but not before killing Geri. Delilah convinces Noah to leave and never come back. Powers decides to use "Rubicon" to destroy the whole Earth and shows up at Bruce's home, where Zari, Delilah , and Curtis are. In flashbacks, the idol begins to slowly corrupt Taiana, feeding her ever more power from each soldier she and Bruce kill. Bruce takes the idol and tries to talk her down, but Mannheim suddenly arrives and confronts them both. # "Schism"- Powers steals the laptop keeping him locked out of "Rubicon" and launches over 15,000 nuclear missiles, giving the team two hours to prevent worldwide annihilation. With Gotham City citizens rioting, Bruce addresses everyone directly, inspiring hope in them to stay strong, while Zari and Curtis divert the missile aimed at Gotham City. Bruce goes after Powers, while Zari, Marlowe, and Tory rack down "Rubicon". Zari convinces Molly to stop helping Powers at the cost of her life. Curtis devises a means to stop the missiles. Bruce is able to nullify Powers' powers with the hope he inspired throughout the city. While the citizens of Gotham City take on Powers' remaining men, Bruce duels and kills Powers. Afterward, Tory, Ray, Alfred, Selina and Gordon, who resigns from the GCPD , leave the team for new lives, and the board members of Wayne Enterprises appoints Bruce as the interim CEO. In flashbacks, Bruce and Taiana manage to kill Mannheim. She then convinces him to kill her when she is unable to escape the darkness within. Bruce radios Waller to rescue the rest of the prisoners and keep the idol safe, intending to go to Kiev to meet Taiana's family as he promised. Notes * The main villain this season is Dylan Powers, his goal is to have a pawn become elected in the mayor's office so he can have access to the Gotham Bay as part of his plan to destroy the world in a nuclear airstrike and remain in a city with those whom he considers being worthy. He was once a member of the League of Assassins serving under Ra's Al Ghul before leaving to form Powers Technology and eventually takeover Shadowspire, a rogue military unit in the United States Army. Powers' plan is similar to Christopher Walken's character Max Shreck from ''Batman Returns. Powers' goal is also similar to the character Grant Walker from Batman: The Animated Series ''where Walker engaged in world domination while he and his followers remained in an underwater city known as Ocenia. The only difference is that Powers made an underground city that would shield them from a nuclear explosion. * In the flashbacks of season 4, Bruce Wayne has encountered Bruno Manheim as an antagonist while infiltrating the Intergang for Amanda Waller, back when she was a member of the D.E.O. It was due to the fact that Manheim and Intergang had access to alien technology. While on his mission, Bruce tries to stop Manheim from retrieving a magic totem that would one day be used by Dylan Powers. Superman is mentioned to have existed and Bruce never had any encounter with him during his infiltration. * Dylan Powers' wife is Geri Powers. In the ''New 52, Geri recruits James Gordon into donning as Powers Industry-made Batman suit following Bruce Wayne's apparent death at the hands of the Joker and Powers' acquisition of the defunct Wayne Enterprises. * It is revealed that Dylan and Geri are the parents of the Batman Beyond ''character Derek Powers. In the original plans of ''Batman Adventures vol. 2, #15, a character named Warren Powers originally appeared as head of Powers Technology. As a sort of prequel to the Batman Beyond episode "Meltdown", Warren would have been shown acquiring the head of Mr. Freeze and locking it away in his vault, believing it holds the secrets of immortality. It has been confirmed that Warren is the father of Derek. In the New 52, it has been rumored that Geri is the mother of Derek. A younger version of Derek Powers does appear in this season with Dylan and Geri as his parents. Derek will someday grow up to become the supervillain Blight, a rouge of the future Batman Terry McGinnis. * Vigilante has made his first appearance in the series. It has been suspected by the Bat Family that Dorian Chase is the Vigilante seeking to avenge his brother Adrian after Adrian and his family were killed in a mob attack ordered by Mario Falcone. It seems that Dorian's reign of terror is over after the Bat Family sees him as Dylan Powers' test subject. * In flashbacks, it was revealed that Thomas Wayne once saved Carmine Falcone's life after he was shot by a young Rupert Thorne. Sofia Falcone brought her dying father to Thomas and insisted that the surgery is performed at Wayne Manor fearing that Earnest would finish the job at a public hospital. A young Bruce Wayne watches his father save Falcone's life. Flass believed that Bruce was in league with Carmine's son Mario and has him arrested on Mother's Day. During the trial on Father's Day, Bruce gets released after Lee Thompkins embarrasses the prosecution by testifying that Thomas Wayne's original report of the shooting never came to light due to the city's long history of police corruption. This is a reference to the comic book series Batman: The Long Halloween. * The characters that have died this season are Detective Arnold Flass and Lucius Fox. Lucius Fox was killed by the Riddler due to the hatred Riddler has for Fox figuring out his identity in the 1980s back when the Riddler was terrorizing Gotham and when Lucius as well as Ed Nygma were forensic scientists for the GCPD. The Riddler considers Lucius Fox to be the smartest man in Gotham and his archnemesis. Category:Bat24 Category:Nightslayer Category:Gotham Knight Category:Batman